


Counting Stars

by LonelyDrought



Category: Earth to Echo (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDrought/pseuds/LonelyDrought
Summary: Years have past and the four friends have gone their separate ways, falling out of touch. The viral footage of Echo has changed their lives, and not always for the better. When drawn together once more for a new mission all have different motivations, and when truths are revealed their unstable friendship is tested.Are some people beyond saving? Is friendship really enough to erase the years? And can they find out the truth about Echo in time?





	1. As We Were Now

  _Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
_But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard_  
_Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars  
_Yeah, we'll be counting stars__

 

*

 

_"We were all friends once, years ago, and we thought it would last. It did for a while, but between exams, homework, friends and families the time we spent together lessened and lessened before eventually just... stopping. But, unknown to us, that would change. As we were now... we were incomplete. Distorted."_

 

 *

 

The school halls were crowded, the students bustling to their next lesson only minutes ahead of the bell. Each was feeling that queer sort of apprehension that arrives on the first day back at school, a mix of nerves and reluctance to return, paired with a frantic panic at the thought of being late.

Tuck, however, was not one of them.

It seemed like lifetimes ago that he'd once had to scramble to class, stuck in a dog-eat-dog world. No longer though, now Tuck didn't have to worry about trivial things like that - he was the leader now, his friends would cover for him. They always did.

Amongst the flow of teenagers, Tuck could just about catch a glimpse of long, blonde hair. Emma. Once upon a time, three years ago, they had been friends. Friends united in a quest to save an extraterrestrial being. A quest that changed everything.

It had begun without her though, just him and his two best mates. It had been a while since he'd last seen Alex or Munch, and at least a few weeks since they'd texted. It was a shame really, they'd used to be so close.

The journey had changed Tucks life, the video they'd all filmed together had gone viral - millions of hits in days. The ET had made him famous, made him popular, made him liked. Sure he lost his best friends... But he gained so much more in return. They wouldn't have lasted anyway, Alex was volatile and Munch was cowardly, they clashed and weighed him down. Whatever.

The corridor was now clear of the student body and Tuck strolled towards home room at his own pace. Opening the door, he glanced towards his seat, as usual it was clear - saved just for him.

"Just where were you five minutes ago young man?" Tuck rolled his eyes, when would the teachers learn? Did he care what they thought? No. After all, he was the one with millions of subscribers. He was the one who people cared about, as his friends blatant loyalty had proved. Their casual grins were a code meant only for him, mission accomplished. Walking to his seat, Tuck glanced around at his fellow classmates, it appeared they hadn't changed since the year before. There were the populars, the geeks, the freaks and the nobodies. If you asked him, Tuck probably couldn't name many of them, but nobody would. Nobody cared enough to do so.

Casually throwing an arm on the desk behind, Tuck aimed a lazy smile at the camera hidden subtlety in the corner of the room, set up earlier that morning. A new segment on his channel would be pranks, there was no one in the class he actually liked that much and so he had no qualms whether they would be painful or humiliating. Today would be the perfect start, and lucky for him, Tuck had found an ideal target.

Miss Joy was anything but. Her greying hair was forced into curls, her eyes a steeling blue and her lips a too-dark red, she was one of those 'hip' teachers. Or at least one of the ones who thought they were. Although often rather non-descript, she was clearly aiming to lay down the law for the start of the year.

The cameras were ready, yet taking action now didn't feel quite right, his following wanted something fresh, something humiliating, something personal. Maybe it wouldn't be today then, but soon. Besides, who knew what the cameras would catch in the mean time? That would be perhaps more useful, it was the authenticity of his videos which first garnered an audience after all.

With the new school year would come new opportunities, despite the lack of anything at all interesting last year change would be coming. New people, new teachers, new experiences and new trouble. And Tuck would be waiting, filming it all.

 *

Some people, however, were much less exited about the new start. Emma leaned forwards in her chair, eying the small device that was wedged above an internet safety poster, the placement appeared rather ironic to her. Though the poster warned of dangers of posting online, that was exactly what the mini camera Tucks goons had shoved there would do. Most wouldn't notice it, but after last years spectacle aimed at her lab partner, Emma had learned to be cautious. The imbeciles would give it away soon though, she mused, the constant smirks, laughs and waves aimed at it would eventually catch the eyes of the rest of the class.

Though as Nicole held her nails up to the light, promptly turning away from the direction of the lens at which she'd appeared to be glancing at, Emma realised that 'eventually' may not be for a while yet. The student body appeared largely oblivious to their surroundings, trapped in a haze of material obsession, almost to a laughable extent. Except of course that absolutely nothing about the situation was humorous.

How could she even judge them for it though? Emma herself had pretty much sold her soul to be where she was. Just a few minutes ago she was laughing with her fellow 'populars' about trivial matters that truth be told she had no interest in. Three years ago she was popular, sure, but now? After Tucks video was aired she was flung into a whole new social circle, one she'd never even dreamed existed beforehand.

On screen she was... Clever, she was funny, she was loyal, she was resourceful, she was brave and even a bit... Hot. That's what the boys had said at least. Now, however, Emma could barely recognise the character. The girl she was now was none of those things.

In the video they crashed a party, looking for Tucks brother's keys. The girls there were older and drunk and so stupidly oblivious to what was going on around them, that she'd pitied them. Now she was one of them, it seemed like some sort of sick joke. Before class she'd been asked an innocent enough question:

"Hey, Emma! Nicki's throwing a party tonight, lots of drink, lots of guys, so... Ya in?"

No, she'd wanted to scream, no, she was absolutely not in. Instead Emma had smiled thinly and forced out that she would consider it, it was expected of her after all. If she went she knew what was expected of her. She'd drink, she'd dance, and she'd end up in some closet or bathtub out cold just as she and Alex had once found Marcus. And Emma didn't want that, she didn't want that at all! But if she didn't go... If she didn't go what would she do? What would she say to them? That no, she wasn't going because she wasn't like them, she was better than them?

No.

The fact she still hung around with them already disproved the last statement. If she were better, stronger, braver, she'd have stood up to them far before now. Maybe, despite her grumblings about him, her and Tuck were really no different at all.

 *

But they weren't the only two whose lives had been changed by the appearance of the extraterrestrial. Reginald 'Munch' had once been a part of the quest, though admittedly a reluctant participant. However unlike his friends, few of his good points had been highlighted to the public.

Before he'd been an 'acquired taste', but now? Now Munch was a poison. If a person as much glanced his way kindly they'd be ostracised, and even then would choose sitting alone by the bins as opposed to sitting near him. At least before when he felt like an outsider, he'd been an outsider and his two friends. His two friends who had yet to respond to the texts he'd sent two weeks ago. Again.

He heard them, how Tuck was now a celebrity and how Alex was now a heart throb, how neither of them were ever made fun of, nor received numerous alien related jokes day in and day out. He'd watched the journey as shown by the camera, yet it all seemed so... Different. The people, the events. Himself.

Had he really been so oblivious, so naïve and so stupid? Was he a coward like everyone said? A geek? A loser? A freak?

Maybe. Once he'd made the mistake of reading the comments, drowning in the negativity, even the few kind statements didn't help to make him feel any better.

Munch found it funny how when you have someone to be a freak with it was fine, yet when he was alone... Well, there was certainly nothing at all funny about that.

He'd subscribed to Tucks channel, watched as he laughed about with his new friends and replaced their old memories with 'fresher' ones. Had it hurt him when Tuck had deleted lots of the videos they'd filmed together? Yes, yes it had. In 'Echo', the wretched production which had changed everything, Tuck called him a woman. In all honesty, Munch had never really known why. Was it some stereotypical way of calling him a coward? Or maybe a dig at his more emotive side? Or was it more? Now it was. Referring to him as a woman had become an attack on his character, day in day out, jokes were made. Concerning his weight, his sexuality, his bravery and his appearance in 'Echo'.

There were the overused ones ("ET go home, loser!"), the mean ones ("You saving seats for your friends? Such a girly thing to do, right lads?") and the more original ones, such as hiring someone to carry around a mannequin to be his prom date, promptly breaking up with him only a few dances in. Though inventive, Munch found they didn't hurt any less.

 *

The final casting member would have had no problem with finding a prom date if he'd gone. Alex, the 'broken-but-loyal-teen-from-a-troubled-past-who-just-wants-to-belong' had discovered his time in front of the camera had found him quite the following. Not that he wanted any of it for that matter. He was loyal, they said, funny, cool, cute. Alex almost found it amusing how everyone seemed to think they knew him, how they seemed to think that he was this character they'd seen on a computer screen. They didn't know him, not really.

They asked why he sat alone, but what else was he going to do? Lie? Pretend to be who he wasn't? That wasn't him. No one in New York was his friend, no one in New York cared about him. His best friends were states away, they were different now, but they were still the only ones who had ever really been there for him.

Even if it was by spreading a rumour that he had polio.

He missed them, sure, but it didn't mean he really wanted to see them. To see how they'd changed, how they'd left him. To see a boy who sold his soul to his camera, a coward broken down by the world around him and the reincarnation of a spoiled brat. He'd left them behind, just as they did to him first.

Alex was once shy, he'd once been bashful around others, now though? Now he was a wreck. In the months following his departure from his home he'd become a recluse, blocking out all those around him. Even his 'family'. They'd been talking, though he wasn't supposed to know, and they were worried. They talked of depression, of anxiety, of loneliness. Because, of course, it is so crazy for a boy made to leave all his friends behind to be lonely. They said he was difficult, (could they handle him?), that the baby was getting older now, (was he really a good influence for their child?), and that maybe he needed a change of scenery (they were through with him).

It wasn't that they didn't want him, they reasoned, he clearly wasn't happy with them anymore. Tuck had once asked why they kept him around, they had their own kid, their own life, so why was he still part of the equation? Alex had told him to shut up, because that was one of his worst fears. They were good, good parents, good people, therefore soon they'd realise they didn't want a bad kid. Not a kid who rode out into the desert on his own, not a kid who broke the law, not a kid who had no clue what the hell he was doing anymore, not a kid who was so afraid of being left behind he'd closed himself off. Not a kid like him.

It wouldn't be right away he knew, they were moving again for a new job, and Alex was on his last chance, one final life with them... So why did he feel as though he'd already lost?

 *

None of them were who they once were, they were grown up, changed, the person they used to be lost to time. Except, fate just happened to have other ideas...


	2. Moving Into the Future

****_I see this life like a swinging vine,_  
_Swing my heart across the line_  
_In my face is flashing signs,_  
_Seek it out and ye shall find._

 _Old but I'm not that old_  
_Young but I'm not that bold_  
_And I don't think the world is sold_  
_I'm just doing what we're told_

 

_*_

 

_"The new school year brought with it change and each of us were moving into the future, separately at first. But soon we would be reunited and would find together what we were missing, we just didn't know it yet."_

 

_*_

 

The neighbourhood was quiet, it was the middle of a working day and so its inhabitants were either at school or at their job, the only disturbance to the picturesque scene came in the form of an approaching large automobile. The delivery van pulled to a stop outside an empty house, and a large, balding man stepped out of the driver's seat. Craning his neck, he could just about see the arrival of a car on the horizon, and stepping around his vehicle and opening the back he removed the first box of many.

 _Alex_ , it read in an untidy scrawl. As he began shifting more of the boxes, the car neared, eventually stopping, pulling up into the driveway. A man, his wife and their baby stepped out, glancing around, they smiled slightly. "Can you believe we're back here?" The mother queried, before walking around the car and opening the back doors as to awaken her eldest child. It was moments like this, Mrs Nichols mused, that she missed the most. He always looked so peaceful, so free when in a deep sleep, it reminded her of the boy he'd once been.

The boy who he'd hopefully be again.

Four years ago Alex had been happy, he was silent and guarded but he was happy. She'd been able to tell, seeing him with his friends and on that final day... His girlfriend. The girlfriend that she'd never known about, a look of melancholy flashed across her face, perhaps even then things seemed to be going wrong. But four years ago this was his town was his home, and hopefully it would be once more. Originally they'd hoped for the same house they'd had before, but the family it had been sold to hadn't moved, nor had any plans to do so. Because of this they'd found a new house, it was in a posher area, surrounded by posher people and good influences. Something Emily Nichols desperately required right now.

The house was large, towering above the car, and painted a pristine white. Surrounding the front garden was a green hedge, full and fresh and positive and uplifting and nice and... Breathe. Yes, breathing was important, she chuckled.

The ghost of a laugh was enough to begin to rouse her teen, his shaggy brown hair falling in front of his eyes as he shifted slightly. "Alex," she murmured "we're here, welcome home".

Stepping away from the car Emily travelled the short distance to the front door, pushing it open and walking briskly to the kitchen. The room was generic and cold, however she had no doubt that in time it would become more like their home. Laying the box on the counter she began to make her way back, slower this time, observing her surroundings. The place had potential, that was for sure, and Emily could almost picture where objects would go. A vase over there on a table, a painting over there, a photograph over there - no, there! A new house, a new interior, a new start.

Glancing at her watch she noticed that it was nearly one o'clock already, leaving her vastly behind schedule. She'd hoped to have shifted the majority of boxes by now at least, though she supposed it wasn't the end of the world. After all, Alex was off school and wasn't starting until the next day, and her husband's and her own new jobs would be beginning on Monday. Plenty of time! Widening her eyes, Emily Nichols lengthened her strides towards the door, pausing slightly to allow her son through first and hurried to fetch more boxes. She knew Alex wasn't at all as enthusiastic as herself at the move, yet found herself feeling for the first time that maybe he would be soon. Once he found out where they were, once he found his footing, even when he heard about his other dear little friend... Oh! Upon arrival she'd been supposed to call Betty Barrett, a woman who despite a few odd tendencies had grown on her through their sons' friendship. A woman who was to arrive in a few hours.

  
*

Alex Nichols stood in the kitchen, leaning casually against the side of the counter. The box he'd lifted had been left on the table, his father's messy scrawl had labelled it 'kitchen', and grabbing it, Alex had headed to the only room he had managed to suss out so far. Not that it was very difficult. It was pretty simple to navigate the house it seemed, each wall held gaps without doors and flowed into the next, at least on the ground floor. Great for newcomers, but privacy was obviously nonexistent.

Not that it really mattered, his parents weren't going to give him any anyway. It wasn't his fault that he didn't fit in at his last school, it wasn't his fault that the students were a bunch of boring stuck ups, it wasn't his fault that he never even tried. Except... No. He wasn't going to go there, he hadn't wanted to move, hadn't wanted to leave and yet had been stuck in New York. The city of dreams, and for him, the destruction of them. Was he glad they'd moved once more? Yes. But that didn't make it all the better again, now he was in a new town, with new people and new horrors. Or new bores, nothing happened in small towns anyway.

Passing his phone between his hands, he debated texting his old friends, maybe updating them on his change of location. Maybe not. It was really none of their concern and he doubted they'd care either way - what difference could it possibly make. Shaking his head slightly he shoved the phone back in his front pocket and headed out of the room.

Walking back through the lounge and dining room, Alex passed by his mother, she was talking quickly, using hand gestures wildly.

"And I can bring pizza!" She seemed to be saying, "of course, I don't actually have a coupon this time but still..." It was odd how enthusiastic she appeared to be, but even his mum had already made friends. That spoke volumes about his life here. Perhaps maybe he could call Tuck or Munch later, tell them about the move, something he'd avoided before. There was a chance they could make the whole thing better, or not, which was more than likely. The move was already bad enough without adding in any of their drama, he only knew one thing for sure about this new home right now - he was not at all looking forward to it.

*

The car was still in the middle of nowhere, driving across an endless desert, no destination in sight. Betty Barrett appeared to be content nattering over the phone blaring on speaker, but Munch was bored. Music blasted from his headphones, but he could barely hear it.

He had just left his new home, just left the hours of torture and bullies, yet he couldn't say he was thrilled with the change. How could he expect his new life to be better? They'd already have friends, already have ideas as to who he was, already be judging him. He'd already been branded as an outcast.

Even if they didn't... Would they still accept him? Maybe look past his starring role to him, who he actually was. It was unlikely he mused, unlikely, but not impossible. Perhaps he could recast his image, it was a fresh start, an opportunity to recreate himself.

Before Mulberry Woods Munch had been disliked, though to a lesser extent than afterwards. Had he told his friends he was leaving? No. Often it seemed like Tuck and Alex didn't care at all about him, they didn't take any interest when his life was hell, so why would that change now? It wouldn't. That was a fact he'd quickly learned to be true.

The three musketeers were different now, distant and had deformed. They'd lost each other a very long time ago, built to break he supposed. Munch had never tried to connect with Emma, he'd seen her as a mannequin, something unreal, and never even attempted to be more. None of them had, not really, or maybe they just never said anything. It wouldn't be the first time. Maybe the distance had been a good thing, or maybe it wasn't.

Not that it really mattered, it was all in the past, and this move was his future. He'd begin school tomorrow, and if he was lucky, Munch may just be able to make new friends.

His mother appeared to have ended the call, turning towards him slightly as though to say something. He didn't want to hear it. In retaliation Munch turned the music up to full volume, aiming at drowning out his mother's words and his own thoughts, it wasn't like either mattered much anyway.

*

The school day was nearly over, students growing restless at the prospect of release from their concept of hell. Tuck found himself normal in this way, ever driven by the thought of freedom. It had been a long day and Miss Joys _ever_ so enthusiastic notices weren't helping his exhaustion. The day had been busy, science had found him paired with Joseph, one of his less intelligent friends, and they'd started the year with a literal bang. And detention after school. Nothing much else had happened, however many students had pushed themselves right into his traps around school, a fate which though amusing, hadn't seemed as fun as last year. Nothing could beat the look on Geeky Todd's face in science. Classic.

Tuck was drawn from his thoughts by a chorus of gasps released by the females in the room, the collective chatter made it obvious he'd missed something of great importance. "Dude!" Eric Peters whispered to him, leaning across his desk in order to be more audible, "A dance, you gonna go?". Tuck rolled his eyes, Eric was just messing around, no dignified man would ever go to a lame school dance. "You're not serious bro? Only pansies worry 'bout that kinda thing, when you gonna go buy your dress?" Eric looked almost hurt by his response, Tuck smiled, he was slowly improving his acting, maybe he would be ready to be in a video before too long. "But really," Eric started, prompting Tuck to roll his eyes "Girls dig dances, I'm in for that".

Girls dig dances. True, very true. A night of romance, or _getting some_ , of love and hormones. Maybe it might be worth it this year. "Hey, Nicole!" Eric called "Wanna _dance_?" The class erupted into laughter at the obvious innuendo aimed at the schools Queen Bee, who only stared straight ahead, rolling her eyes slightly. She was hot, Tuck noticed, and so it was no wonder his friends wanted her to _dance_ with them, she was a cheerleader as well, real flexible and all that. She was sweet too he supposed, nicer than most of her friends at least.

Speaking of which, two desks across from Nicole was Emma, his old... Friend? Acquaintance? Crush? Maybe. All were right and yet all were so wrong at the same time, they hadn't really known each other but they weren't strangers, and he'd liked her but hated her simultaneously. It was difficult - their relationship, or lack thereof. Besides, he was always torn between lusting after her himself and willing his best friend to _finally_ make his move. Alex never did.

His loss, Tuck supposed, Emma was now on the market _and_ on his radar. They had a game they played, he boasted about their _pastimes_ and she pretended to reject him, it was all in good fun and their interactions took him back to a simpler time and five friends ready to take on the world.

  
*

At least... That's how it looked to him. To Emma, well it was less of a game and more of an annoyance. "And," Miss Joy continued "before you all leave, I'd like to remind those of you on the dance committee that after school tomorrow is the first meeting".

Emma rolled her eyes. For the last two years she'd been forced to plan the various dances with her friends, but this year she hadn't signed up, after all she might not even go. The dances had never really been much fun but at least she'd always had a date, this year she didn't. It was as simple as that. After the last fight she and Brian, her on and off again boyfriend, had had, Emma was over romance. Last semester she'd nearly flunked her classes due to the soap opera of a relationship she was in and that was not a mistake she was making again.

Looking around the class, Emma noticed that no one seemed as though they'd grown up yet, still in the immature high school phase. It was too early for commitment, only for mistakes. And jealously. And lust disguised as love. And Emma? Well she'd had enough of that. She had decided to welcome in the new school year with a new her, a _no-boys-no-matter-how-cute-or-popular_ her, and in all honesty, hadn't seen much that was a threat to it. Yet.

"Class dismissed" Miss Joy's voice echoed through her thoughts, and Emma stood, quietly gathering her things. "Ems!" Emma looked up to see Nicole hurrying around the desk "Hey!", smiling exasperatedly to herself Emma lifted her bag onto her back and turned to wait for her friend. "Not that I don't like talking to you," Emma began "but shouldn't you be badgering the dance committee already?". Rolling her eyes, Nicole smiled back at Emma, it was common knowledge that sometimes she could get a little... Enthusiastic about the dance. "I am," she grinned, "I saw you forgot to sign up _again_ this year, and so me being the amazing friend I am, signed you up!".

Emma wasn't even sure why she was so surprised. It happened last term, and the one before that, Nicole could be slightly blind sighted sometimes when it came to her peers, but she at least always meant well by it. "Actually, Nicole..." The girl in question had already whipped out her phone, and was typing away furiously, muttering to herself as she went. Emma paused, she'd seen Nicole in this state before after all. As nice as she was, when she got something into her head, Nicole had a laser focus, and a temper to match. It was one of the things that Emma most liked her for, so often the schools queen bee would be a complete stereotype, yet Nicole was just... Normal.

Mostly at least.

And besides, the committee would look good on her college application - one more year couldn't hurt. Right? Besides, Nicole was not one to have on your bad side and, well, friends made sacrifices for each other. Tomorrow she'd worry about it, but today she was free.

Glancing at her friend, Emma was surprised to see she'd slowly fallen behind and now Nicole was out of sight. Well, she mused, that had sorted out that. Shaking her head slightly she followed the flow of her peers out the student entrance and into the sunlight.

Day one of school was officially complete.

*

"Smile," Betty grinned at her son "I promise you you'll get on with my friend's son". Munch remained silent, looking glumly at the ground as he fidgeted slightly, feeling uncomfortable standing outside a mystery house where he'd be forced to spend the rest of the evening. Betty's optimism wavered slightly but she tried to remain upbeat, she and Munch hadn't even arrived at their own home yet, instead going straight to their old friends. Her smile becoming slightly strained, Betty just hoped that this surprise would bring back some of Munch's joy and help him acclimatise, as much as she just wanted to get settled in his happiness was more important to her.

Ringing the doorbell, Betty fired off a quick text to her husband to check on his progress unpacking and slipped the phone away, straightening her posture and trying to bring back her earlier confidence. She needed this to work. She needed him to feel better.

The door began to open and Munch looked up, only to meet familiar eyes. Surprised, he froze slightly, trying to work out what was going on as his mum walked past him into the house, conversing with Alex's mum. "Alex will be down shortly," she shook her head, a small smile gracing her face, "he's unpacking". Turning towards the stairs she called out for him to come down, to which he replied with the affirmative, meanwhile Munch took a step forward dumbfounded. Alex? Alex was here? How? Why?

Taking another step forwards, he was aware that he may look slightly gormless but he was still in shock at the whole situation. "Munch?" looking up towards the stairs, Munch saw his expression mirrored. "Alex," he stated, with more assurance than he actually felt "hello".

Alex slowly descended, internally reeling, both overjoyed and nervous to be back in the company of one of his closest friends. Staring at each other, though, there was an undeniable awkwardness as both raced to try to find something to say. Something funny, or... or smart, or just not lame.

Leaving the stairs and coming to a stop, Alex found himself fidgeting slightly, his arms curling around himself in a somewhat defensive gesture. "How... How have you been?" Alex winced as the words echoed between them, lame it was then. "Fine, I guess. You?" Munch was unable to meet his eyes either, and his words had a defensive, slightly frosty tone to them.

Betty and Emily looked between the two with grins just slightly too wide, "Alex," Emily started "Why don't you take Munch upstairs? You can show him your room while you catch up". Alex nodded and turned, gesturing for Munch to follow him and quickly ascended towards his partly unpacked room. 

It was great that they were together again but something was different. Alex only hoped that they could solve it soon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I doubt anyone will read this haha, but this was a story I planned around three-ish years ago now. I honestly really love this film and the authentic feel to it, despite the science fiction elements, and it's kind of sad that that there's not much lasting love for it online.
> 
> If anyone IS reading this I'd love to hear your opinion, and to know I'm not the only fan of this movie still out there!
> 
> I hope you are having a wonderful day and don't worry, I'll be updating this for myself if no one else!
> 
> \- Rx


End file.
